hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 9
Boys over Flowers Season 2 9 ( Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 9) is ninth collected edition of the manga, Boys Over Flowers Season 2. It was published on April 4, 2018 in Japan. The volume sold an estimated 79,246 copies by April 15.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-04-18/japanese-comic-ranking-april-9-15/.130550 It was published by Viz Media on September 25, 2018. The volume includes chapters fifty seven through sixty three. After being stranded in the ocean, Haruto Kaguragi returns home to find his father has disowned him and replaced him with Kei Windsor. Nowhere else to go, Oto Edogawa lets him stay at her house. Meanwhile, Airi Maya has developed a crush on Tenma Hase. Book description Summary Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi are stranded in the ocean, when the tour boat accidentally leaves them behind. Their friends realize they are missing four hours later. Tenma Hase and Airi Maya immediately set out to find them. Meanwhile, Oto begins feeling tired from treading water for so long. Haruto holds her up to keep her from drowning, despite ignoring her earlier.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto passes out shortly before being rescued by Tenma and Airi. She wakes up some time later at the hotel. Haruto quickly makes plans to return to Tokyo that night. Oto rushes after him to thank him, before he leaves. Back home, Haruto finds the gate locked. Kobayashi then reveals that he is "no longer allowed" permitted inside.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Kobayashi shows Haruto a video of his father, who describes how Haruto has disappointed him. He has failed his father's test regarding crushing his rivals, namely Momonozono Academy. Haruto's father disowns him and plans to adopt a new heir, Kei Windsor. Kei then introduces himself as a Harvard graduate and marketing consultant. Haruto has nowhere to go or stay, but Kei offers him no sympathy. He wanders around Tokyo looking for help. Two days later, Oto decides to return home early. When she lands, she gets a call from Arisa Konno about Haruto. She finds him waiting for her outside her job. He skips the details of his circumstances, only reminding her of her promise to help him "if he was ever in a bind." He then declares "Let me stay at your house."Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto agrees to let Haruto to stay at her apartment until the others return from Hawaii. Once there, she finds a note from her mother who is away with colleagues. Oto is nervous about being alone with Haruto, though he does not seem fazed. That night, the two talk about that day on the bridge. She reveals that she had sent a note with a taxi driver. Haruto considers "taking her in his arms," but stops himself.Chapter 60, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following morning, Oto goes to work where she finds Kei waiting for her. He asks to see Haruto, which she refuses. Kei begins helping her manager with a product that is not selling well. Oto senses an ulterior motive, but he denies it. She returns home after work, looking forward to seeing Haruto there.Chapter 61, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Once Oto and Haruto sit down to dinner, he realizes that it is his eighteenth birthday party. Oto has nothing to give him so she offers to do "anything" he wants. He asks for a kiss, which flusters her. She becomes irritated with him when he tells her it was a joke. Oto then slips and falls on top of him. A crying Airi enters Oto's apartment at that exact moment and sees the two in a compromising position.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After clearing up the misunderstanding, Haruto decides to go stay at Airi's house. There she reveals to him that she has a crush on Tenma, which has also made her jealous of Oto. Airi begins crying and Haruto comforts her until she falls asleep. The next day, Oto goes to work where she finds Kei again helping out again.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 57': Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi find themselves stranded in the ocean, when their ship accidentally leaves them behind. The chapter was released in September 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/909377785667346432 (Japanese) *'Chapter 58': first published on October 1, 2017,https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/914360122943483905 (Japanese) Airi Maya and Tenma Hase save Haruto and Oto in the nick of time. *'Chapter 59': Haruto learns that his father has disowned and made Kei Windsor his heir. It was published in October 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/919338137536446465 (Japanese) *'Chapter 60': Oto allows Haruto to stay at her home, after he is kicked out of his house. The chapter was released on October 29, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/924295165593792512 (Japanese) *'Chapter 61': released on November 26, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/934773112834367488 (Japanese) Kei approaches Oto at work and befriends her manager. *'Chapter 62': Haruto celebrates his eighteenth birthday with Oto. It was published in December 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/939521104669958145 (Japanese) *'Chapter 63': published on December 24, 2017 in Japan and America.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/944609013404016640 (Japanese) Airi confides in Haruto about her crush on Tenma. Editions *'France': Glénat published the volume in French on October 16, 2019.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-09-9782344035238 (French) *'South Korea': the volume was published in Korean as 꽃보다 맑음9 on October 30, 2018.http://www.kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9791163624257 (Korean) *'Taiwan': on May 28, 2018, it was released as Meteor Garden Next Season 9 (流星花園～Next Season～9) by Tong Li Comics.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971009 (Chinese) Season2-France9.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-Korean9.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason9.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *A special book, titled Hana Yori Dango 37.5, was given to customers at select stores in Japan with the purchase of Season 2 volume nine. The book is a collection of Cafe de Hanadan.https://www.shonenjump.com/p/sp/1803/hanamatsuri/ (Japanese)https://natalie.mu/comic/news/274282 (Japanese) *Kamio used this volume's cover art as her Twitter icon until she changed it to the cover art for volume ten. *This is third volume to include the Correct 5 and Oto on the cover, the others being volumes one and six. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-9/product/5708 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 9 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07FQSHND4/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 9 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-9/digital-comic/705241 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 9 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes